La victoria será mía
by Mecherazo
Summary: La lucha entre Kha Zix y Rengar no determinará tan solo quién es el asesino más letal, sino también el destino de la Liga de las Leyendas (Creepypasta y One-Shot)


** Buenas tardes gente, hoy os traigo algo bastante diferente a lo que habitualmente hago y, por ello, no he iniciado con mis avatares Mechero y Machetazo. Se trata de una creepypasta que, aunque no soy muy fan de ellas, he de reconocer que hay algunas muy buenas e interesantes.  
><strong>**Espero que os guste la mía y, si os mola, puede que haga alguna más, siempre y cuando tenga una buena idea para ella. ****Hasta ahora después.**

Era una fría noche de otoño. La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor. Parecía que era una noche como otra cualquier pero esa noche marcaría un antes y un después en la Liga de las Leyendas.

En el territorio del acechador orgulloso, Rengar fue en busca de comida para las próximas semanas porque pronto llegaría el invierno y le sería mucho más complicado poder cazar presas ya que estarían ocultos en sus madrigueras o cuevas hibernando, así que tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía.

La medianoche llegó y el cazador ya llevaba alguna que otra captura: unos cuantos conejos de buen tamaño y un ciervo al cual había rebanado el pescuezo y del que había degustado la sangre que caía por su frágil cuello disfrutándola hasta que la sangre paró de fluir y lo cargó en sus hombros.

Estaba a punto de volver a su guarida medianamente contento con su captura porque le permitiría estar unos cuantos días sin preocuparse por el alimento cuando, de repente, olió algo.

Se trataba de un olor muy conocido para él y supo perfectamente lo que significaba: Kha´zix estaba en su territorio, y no estaba muy lejos de allí. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, soltó el ciervo muerto al suelo que se cayó como el plomo y los conejos que había capturado y, rápidamente, empezó a rastrear el lugar en busca del rastro de Kha´zix.

Fue una tarea ardua pero logró sus frutos cuando observo que en el suelo había unas huellas que era imposible que hubieran dejado cualquier animal del bosque, por tanto, esas huellas eran del asesino del vacío y, según veía el cazador, eran recientes.

Ahora que había logrado encontrar el rastro de Kha´zix solo era tiempo hasta que finalmente lo encontrara y así fue: Rengar, tras un largo camino, vio como Kha´zix iba a devorar a un lobo.

Los tendones del cadáver crujían cada vez que Kha´zix le desmembraba. Lo primero que se comió fueron las patas las cuales despellejo y engulló, tragándose hasta los huesos. Después le seccionó el torso, le sacó las tripas hasta dejarlo vacío y empezó a comerse sus órganos uno por uno como si de un manjar se tratasen.

Rengar sabía que ese era el momento para atacar y acabar con su mayor enemigo, al cual tenía un gran rencor por haberle arrancado su ojo izquierdo y se juró a si mismo que colgaría su cabeza en su guarida. Se hizo invisible con su habilidad Emoción de la Cacería (R), saltó sobre él por sorpresa y le clavó su cuchillo, o eso creyó él porque lo que ocurrió en realidad fue que Kha´zix se hizo invisible con su habilidad Asalto del Vacío (R), saltó fuera del alcance de la cuchillada del felino y el golpe del cazador impactó en el costillar del lobo, manchándose su arma con la poca sangre que le quedaba el cuerpo.

Rengar sacó el cuchillo y se puso en postura de defensa ante la inminente lucha que iba a darse contra su némesis. La última vez acabaron ambos tan destrozados que tuvieron que marcharse pero esta vez no había vuelta atrás.

-"Esto se decide aquí y ahora"- pensaron los asesinos y comenzó la batalla.

Kha´zix salió del invisible detrás de Rengar y le clavó sus patas afiladas como cuchillas en su costillar derecho y las sacó causándole una herida que le produjo un punzante dolor. Se giró sobre su cuerpo y con la mano izquierda, la que no sostenía el cuchillo, le rasgó el tórax con sus uñas quedándose con algo su piel y obligándole a retroceder.

Kha´zix, como había hecho previamente, se volvió invisible mientras que Rengar se tensó aunque ya sabía lo que venía así que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. El felino respiró profundamente, se relajó, cerró los ojos y dejo que sus instintos naturales guiaran sus movimientos.

Sintió como algo se movía alrededor de él. Era Kha´zix. Podía verlo en su mente. Eran sus instintos que permitían visualizarle y gracias a ello, pudo prever el golpe que le venía por la espalda, bloquear su golpe con su cuchilla y engancharle un izquierdazo que le empujo aunque no le logró derribar. Así comenzó una larga lucha entre ambos asesinos que querían destruirse mutuamente.

Sin embargo, cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más se centraba en sus instintos primitivos para poder luchar contra Kha´zix hasta que llegó un punto en el que sus instintos comenzaron a dominarle.

-"¿Qué demonios me pasa?"- pensó Rengar- "No puedo concentrarme en mantener mi consciencia".

-"¿Quieres asesinar a Kha´zix?"- dijo una voz muy grave en su mente.

Ahí, en su mente, se encontraba Rengar, confuso, en un espacio abierto pero rodeado de oscuridad salvo por el sitio en el que se encontraba él.

-"¿Quién eres?"- pensó Rengar.

-"¿Quieres ser el asesino más poderoso?"

-"¡¿He dicho que quién eres?!"

-"¿Qué quién soy?"- dijo la voz grave con cierto sarcasmo- "Yo soy tu."

Entonces, apareció junto a él una imagen totalmente diferente de la suya. Era una enorme bestia de pelaje blanco manchado de un marrón barro que le cubría trozos aleatorios de su cuerpo; su mandíbula era mucho más prominente y sus colmillos sobresalían mucho de su boca, dándole un aspecto mucho más salvaje; el parche que tenía en su ojo izquierdo ya no estaba y solo quedaba la cuenca vacía mientras que su ojo derecho se había tornado de color rojo, como si se le hubiera inyectado en sangre; no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa ni de arma; sus garras, al igual que sus músculos, eran mucho más grandes y sus uñas mucho más largas y afiladas.

-Sólo que soy mucho mejor- dijo la bestia.

-"Tú no puedes ser yo."- pensó Rengar.

-Sí que lo soy. Soy tu subsconciente. Soy la parte latente que siempre has estado inconscientemente reprimiendo pero hoy, por fin, he logrado hacerme presente.

-"¿Por qué hoy?¿Por qué ahora?"

-Porque hoy es luna llena. Los animales durante la luna llena se vuelven diferentes, mucho más salvajes por así decirlo. Tú, aunque no lo piensas, eres un animal. En luna llena tus instintos naturales aumentan muchísimo pero debido al maldito entrenamiento de tu padre aprendiste a encarcelarlos incluso en luna llena- dijo esto último con gran desagrado.

-"¿Entonces tu qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar en lo más oculto de mi ser."- habló con su doble con asco, como si tan sólo pensar en que él pudiera ser algo como "eso" le revolviera las tripas.

-Sin embargo, hoy no es solo luna llena sino que además, estás luchando contra Kha´zix. Eso ha hecho que tus instintos de cazador salgan y yo con ellos.

-"Pues márchate. No necesito tu ayuda."- se giró Rengar y se iba a alejar de su subconsciente.

-¿Estás seguro?- Estas palabras frenaron a Rengar- Kha´zix se ha ido haciendo mucho más fuerte conforme a pasado el tiempo porque ha ido evolucionando. ¿Y tú qué? Tú no has mejorado. Tu tan solo confías en tu fuerza para ganar pero no te has hecho más fuerte porque dependes de tus instintos. ¡YO SOY TU FUERZA!- rugió la bestia.

Rengar hizo caso omiso a su subconsciente y empezó a andar fuera de allí.

-¿Adonde vas?- gruño la bestia.

-"A luchar con Kha´zix. Te voy a demostrar que no te necesito."

-Pues buena suerte- y la bestia se oculto en la oscuridad.

Rengar volvió a la realidad y se concentró al 100% en la batalla. Sin embargo, algo pasaba.

No podía sentir a Kha´Zix, no podía olerle, ni podía oírle. Parecía como si todas sus habilidades naturales hubieran desaparecido. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo la bestia:

-"No te has hecho más fuerte". "Dependes de tus instintos". "SOY TU FUERZA".

Sin embargo, decidió seguir adelante con la lucha pero el transcurso de la batalla fue de mal a peor.

La pérdida de sus instintos naturales había complicado su pelea hasta puntos insospechados para él. Al no poder recurrir a su oído y a su olfato, no podía localizar al monstruo del vacío en invisible así que cada vez que no le podía ver, acababa recibiendo un terrible golpe sin poder contraatacarle.

El estado de Rengar era lamentable: Su cuerpo estaba plagado de heridas sangrantes; tenía clavado en el hombro derecho unos pinchos que el saqueador le había escupido; su pecho y su espalda estaban destrozadas por las garras de Kha´Zix y, de seguro, tenía muchas costillas rotas. Las fuerzas del felino eran casi nulas; le resultaba una agonía ponerse de pie y sostenerse en sus piernas temblantes; el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Su vista se nublaba y le costaba diferenciar entre Kha´Zix y el bosque que le rodeaba.

Al final resultó que lo que le había dicho la bestia era cierto: él era débil; dependía totalmente de sus instintos naturales para poder luchar y por ello iba a morir frente a su enemigo. Irónicamente, el cazador iba a ser cazado. De repente, sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes: temor ante la muerte. El miedo a morir era una cosa que nunca había tenido en un enfrentamiento pero al verse próximo a ella, se acobardó ante su poderío.

En esa brecha entre la inconsciencia y la muerte, volvió a escuchar una voz en su mente que le decía:

-¿Quieres el poder para cazar a los seres más poderosos?¿Quieres el poder para conseguir cualquier objetivo que quieras?¿Un poder tan grande que no te haga ni temer a la muerte?

Entonces, Rengar volvió a encontrarse con la bestia en aquel inhóspito lugar que era su mente.

-Sí, lo quiero- dijo Rengar mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes de forma aterradora.

La bestia extendió su mano hacia el cazador.

-Entonces, coge mi mano y acéptame como una parte vital de ti. Eres un animal.

-Sí- asintió Rengar, aceptando su ser.

-¿Qué eres?

-Un animal- contestó el asesino.

-¿Y que quieres hacer?

-¡Destrozar a todo el mundo!- exclamó Rengar con un rugido.

-¡Siiiii!- gritó la bestia con gran placer de oír esas palabras

Rengar alargó su mano, apretó la mano de su subconsciente. De repente, la bestia se empezó a transformar en polvo que se introdujo en todo el cuerpo del cazador, como si se estuviera volviendo parte de él, y a su vez, comenzó una transformación en Rengar con la fusión de su otro ser.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se hipertensaron tanto que su ropa se empezó a desgarrar hasta que finalmente se rompió, sus dientes se agrandaron hasta que le llegaron a la barbilla, su esqueleto cambió de forma haciendo que mantener su postura bípeda se convirtiera en un suplicio y que tuviera que estar a cuatro patas, su morro se alargó ligeramente, su mandíbula se ensancho, sus ojos se agrandaron y se tiñeron de un color rojo espeso, sus pupilas se alargaron dando un matiz más salvaje a su mirada y su pelaje creció pero menos con respecto a las demás partes de su cuerpo tan solo lo suficiente para cubrirle.

El proceso de transformación fue corto pero el dolor que sintió Rengar fue muy intenso, tanto que se cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía por el sufrimiento. Parecía que le estaban arrancando su interior, se lo retorcieran, se lo arrancasen, se lo cambiaran y en cierta forma, era verdad. Todo su ser estaba transformando para adoptar una nueva forma más bestial.

Mientras esto ocurría, Kha´Zix retrocedió asustado al no entender que le estaban pasando a Rengar y esperaba a que terminará lo que estuviera sucediéndole para acabar con él.

Unos pocos segundos después de que se retorciera en el suelo, Rengar dejo de sentir dolor, se puso de pie, abrió sus nuevos ojos de felino y sintió como toda la naturaleza que le rodeaba le envolvía y le abrigaba. Notaba como lo que habían sido sus antiguos ropajes eran tan solo un incordio y se los arranco definitivamente y rugió a la resplandeciente luna llena.

Kha´Zix recupero su tranquilidad de antes y, tras soltar una risa pensando en el aspecto tan ridículo que tenía el cazador, se volvió invisible para reiniciar el combate. Sin embargo, hay algo con lo que él no contó: Rengar no solo había cambiado en aspecto, sino que su personalidad se había transformado radicalmente.

Antes era un cazador temible, pues ahora algo mucho peor: una bestia que había abrazado todos sus instintos. Ya no buscaba simplemente colgar la cabeza de Kha´Zix; ahora quería destrozarle totalmente y ahora que su instinto se había desarrollado más que antes, podía hacerlo perfectamente.

La cucaracha creía que era invisible para Rengar y no lo era porque sabía dónde estaba perfectamente: estaba detrás suya, un poco alejado como si quisiera saltarle y acabar definitivamente con esta lucha que ya había durado demasiado.

Rengar espero hasta que la cucaracha saltó a por él y cuando ocurrió, se giró, para sorpresa de Kha´Zix, cruzo sus dos garras, le hizo un zarpazo doble en el pecho que le causó una herida grave con forma de X. Además, mientras caía, le atravesó el centro de la herida con su garra derecha, le sostuvo para mirar su cara de dolor y sufrimiento y, unos segundos después, tiro a Kha´Zix al suelo para ver cómo se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

El saqueador del vacío no se esperaba algo así. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sido vencido por aquel ser inferior a él? Ahora moriría vilmente en manos de aquella bestia y así fue: Rengar se agachó, le agarró del cuello y le alzó para ver lo que era la sombra de su enemigo.

Era patético: aquel ser que le había arrancado uno de sus ojos ahora era tan solo un desecho, una ruina que había destrozado y de la cual había disfrutado destrozar, pero ya no le divertía así que con su mano derecha le atravesó nuevamente el pecho y de un rápido movimiento le aplastó el corazón, acabando con Kha´Zix con una lluvia de sangre que baño el rostro de Rengar y, gustosamente, bebió el rojizo líquido que brotaba del cadáver de su enemigo.

Después de haber acabado con él, no se contentó tan solo con su muerte, sino que le destripo por la herida que le había causado y empezó a devorar todos sus órganos.

Primero devoró lo que quedo del corazón del monstruo del vacío, el cual le supo a gloria, después le arrancó las tripas que eran de un color carmesí por la sangre y, como si fueran fideos, se los trago de golpe. El siguiente órgano que devoró fueron sus pulmones como si fueran un filete de cualquier otro animal y así siguió hasta que dejo a Kha´Zix vacío por dentro.

Tras terminar de comerse todo el interior del saqueador del vacío, se iba a marchar a su guarida pero se acordó de algo muy importante que tenía que hacer: llevarse su cabeza como trofeo de caza. De esta forma, enganchó sus grandes fauces alrededor del cuello del cadáver y le decapito de un mordisco volviendo a aparecer aquel rojo líquido que bañaba al cuerpo de Rengar, al cuerpo de Kha´Zix, al suelo, a todos los lugares de aquel sombrío lugar.

Así, Rengar abandonó el lugar portando la cabeza del que había sido su némesis durante tanto tiempo en sus poderosas mandíbulas.

Un tiempo más tarde, el cazador volvió al que era su hogar y depósito la cabeza en el suelo. Sin embargo, el ver la cabeza de Kha´Zix tirada en el suelo le causó un gran desagrado.

Durante mucho tiempo su objetivo había sido conseguir matar al que le arrancó su ojo y ahora que lo había conseguido, ya no tenía ningún objetivo al cual perseguir o cazar. Sentía que debía buscar una nueva presa de la cual sacará esa sensación de peligro y sabía dónde buscarla: en la Liga de Leyendas.

Ya no estaba su enemigo en la Liga de las Leyendas, ya no tenía ningún motivo por el que seguir dejando que una panda de estúpidos ataviados con túnicas le controlarán para luchar así que podía desatar toda su furia y destrozar a cualquiera que estuviera allí. Les mostraría el auténtico poder que tenía.

Tras ese fatídico día, los invocadores ya no pudieron llamar a luchar a Rengar y a Kha´Zix. Muchos se quejaron por no poder usarlos y exigieron saber el motivo de esto. El gran consejo del Instituto de la Guerra dijo que lo que pasaba era que estaban haciendo algún cambio importante en el kit de habilidades y un rework visual a ambos campeones pero ellos en realidad sabían que ya no existía el campeón antes conocido como Kha´Zix y que Rengar estaba desatado.

Los siguientes días se oyeron noticias de como varios invocadores habían desaparecido y, al cabo de pocos días también, los encontraron todos descuartizados, abiertos en canal, devorados por dentro y decapitados.

Nadie sabía quién estaba detrás de estos cruentos asesinatos, el asesino no dejaba ninguna pista que pudiera llevarles a descubrir quién podía ser el culpable de estas masacres y muchos invocadores desearon que este suceso fuera algo aislado pero, por desgracia, no fue así.

Cada día fueron desapareciendo invocadores que acabaron siendo encontrados, como mínimo, sin cabeza lo que determinaba que el autor de todas las muertes era siempre el mismo asesino, pero era capaz de camuflar tan bien su rastro que hacía imposible que le encontrarán y todas las fuerzas que empleaban el gran consejo fueran inútiles al fin y al cabo.

No obstante, el cazador se hartó de ir a por los invocadores. Ellos no intentaban luchar ni escapar de él, tan solo se limitaban a caer, gritar y pedir clemencia: tres de las cosas que más odiaba que hicieran sus presas. Debido a esto, dejo de matar a los invocadores y fue a buscar a presas dignas de él: a los campeones.

El primer campeón que cayo fue la pequeña yordle, Lulu, la cual derrotó y mató sin muchas dificultades pero fue tan solo la primera de una larga lista de campeones a los que fue destrozando y asesinando mientras dejaba un rastro de muerte y destrucción que impregno a toda la Liga de las Leyendas hasta que no dejo a nadie con vida pero de todos siempre se llevó su cabeza de recuerdo.

Aunque acabará con grandes luchadores, su ansía de lucha y de sangre aún seguían pidiéndole presas nuevas así que ten cuidado: porque seguramente vaya a por ti y se llevará junto con tu vida tu cabeza.

**Y con esto terminamos esta creepypasta; la verdad es que me ha sido complicado escribir esto porque al ser algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado, no sabía muy bien como contar las masacres y las partes sangrientas y o brutales. Sin embargo, creo que me ha quedado bien, que he logrado darle una buena atmósfera a la historia, aunque eso podéis decírmelo mediante un review y mucho más (lo que os dé la gana de escribir).  
><strong>**Un saludo desde España.  
><strong>**Mecherazo.**

**PD: Feliz navidad y que os viciéis al LOL mucho y bien. **


End file.
